


i asked the world for happiness (all i want is to fall with you)

by purplefennels7



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, actually happy for once???, let my circus dads live, phillip pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefennels7/pseuds/purplefennels7
Summary: all phillip carlyle ever wanted was an escape from the life he was trapped in.





	i asked the world for happiness (all i want is to fall with you)

you took me away from empty people and empty streets,  
false smiles and hidden reflections,  
and you showed me colour and laughter and happiness  
and damn it all, i wanted to keep you forever  
    (so tell me, do you wanna go?)  
yes, yes, my heart cries, i will come with you, if you’ll have me  
i will never leave your side, if i’m allowed to be by it.  
but i look at you and i know i’ll never really have you:  
your world of light and glitter is a world i can never have.

so i turn away and i leave you sitting stunned because  
for once in your life something hasn’t gone your way.  
but day by day i realise that  
even the burn of glass after glass of  
champagne at my father’s parties can’t make me feel quite the same way  
i do when i see you,  
gleamin’ red and gold and shimmerin’ angelic  
owning the stage and the world like it was made for you to own,  
and just lookin’ isn’t ever enough.

i didn’t mean to fall, really  
but the more i think the more i realise  
i was doomed from the first moment i saw you  
shining eyes and languid smirk, all angles and corners but somehow  
it fits you as well as that coat does  
and the look on your face saying you’ll know more about me than even i ever will  
even defeat never dimming your smile

so i come back, tail between my legs like it’s never been before  
and you being your arrogant old self claim that  
i couldn’t stay away and it’s sad how true it is.  
come with me, you said.  
come with me, and i’ll show you the other side.

so yeah, call me crazy but  
i couldn’t tell you no  
so here i am in the creaky old museum that you call home  
and you’re showing me the sights but  
all i have eyes for is you  
and i never thought it would be possible but  
i’m home and i don’t ever want to leave.

i asked the world to show me happiness  
i asked the world to show me beauty  
and it gave me you  
i asked the world to show me a life that i could live  
and it gave me that but it gave me so much more

i don’t care, i don’t care what they’re gonna say  
all i want is to fall with you  
    (as long as you’re gonna be there to catch me)  
so we will come back home, and we will come back home  
    (and i will come back home to you)

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this only exists thanks to philippcarlyle who reminded me about it by accident,,,,thanks ily  
> hmu on tumblr bxrlyle.tumblr.com


End file.
